Soul Mates
by allieantic
Summary: This is a one-shot also having my OC Akemi in it. She is 7, btw. Here is a link: So, yeah, this explains the fact she sees a pair of soul mates. Couple: SasoDei


"Deidara-nii?"

"Yes, Akemi?"

"Why do you always argue with Sasori-nii?"

Deidara stood there for a few seconds thinking of a good enough lie, so that the 7-year old would buy it.

"Well,…you see, kid,..uhh..That's what grown ups always do, hmm."

"But Konan-chan told me that when you argue, you will be sadder. Why do you want to be unhappy?"

"Well,..it's natural. You will get it once you grow up, kid." Geez, that Akemi only lived with the Akatsuki for around a week and already noticed their arguing for art? Well, it can't be unseen…

"But, Deidara-nii, I want to know the potential reason, not the whole story of that action, please tell!" Akemi pulled the bomber's sleeve.

"…I'm sorry, kid, but I am busy, so, see ya." And with that, Deidara left.

Akemi looked and then smiled. Afterwards she went to take her sketchbook and pencil, so she could draw. She had the perfect idea.

A few hours pass and that little child still sat in the kitchen, flawlessly leading her pencil on the paper. Her work was almost done, and her eyes were filled with excitement. Until, she immediately heard footsteps and hid her drawing on the lowest part of her sketchbook. Hidan showed up.

"Ah, Hidan-nii, it's you." Akemi said calmly.

"What are you doing there, kid?" Hidan asked, trying to take a peep at the paper.

"A drawing" she said, yellow eyes not leaving the pencil's movement, as she carried on with her sketch.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Hidan furiously stood up.

"What's the matter, Hidan-nii?"

"The fact you don't even have a single same trait like me!"

"What do you mean?"

"Look, kid, you and Konan are both girls with unusual hair and all that 'I'm an orphan' thing. You also, like Kisame, have that weird obsession for sushi and love plants like Zetsu. You are often quiet and secretive like Itachi, or happy like Tobi. You love counting in tunes, as Kakuzu loves counting money. Topping that you also 'know real pain' like Pein the bastard and you love drawing, making you a so called 'artist' like Sasori and Deidara. What about our similarities? You don't even know Jashin!"

"Who's Jashin?"

"Ugh-"

"No, Danna, you are wrong."

"Speak for yourself, brat" Voices came from the artistic duo as they came to the living room, which was near the kitchen.

"Damn, first, &^%$-ing Kakuzu, now the $hitty married couple" Hidan mumbled, so the blueheaded girl wouldn't hear bad language. Not that she didn't hear that every day.

"Why…"

"Hmm? Akemi? You said something?"

"Oh, excuse me, Hidan-nii, I was spacing…"

"Come on, kid, 'Hidan-nii' can be a good listener" Hidan turned, smiling and a bit worried. Sorta..

"I just wondered. Why would…"

"Yes?"

"Why would Deidara-nii and Sasori-nii always yell at each other?"

"…There are things you would never understand, kid. They are just too different to understand each other."

"No, not that, Hidan-nii! I meant…oh now I got it!" The little girls eyes sparkled and immediately after that, she took her things and stormed off to her room with her items.

"How hard it's even to believe, but she'll eventually turn into a psycho like everyone else…"

A few hours later again, all the Akatsuki was sitting and watching TV. The were still conversations lead, but it was quieter. Why? Well, after their previous art attack, Deidara and Sasori sat next to each other, but not talking to each other.

"And now we go on with the commercials" the TV happily said.

"Damn." Pein muttered. "No more interesting moments…"

"Whatever, this new show eitherway isn't as interesting as yesterday's" Konan stated.

"I wonder why Akemi-chan is still upstarirs" Tobi asked.

"Because, Tobi, she's another obsessed artist, with that freaking obsession to draw $hit!" Hidan answered.

"Hey!" Deidara and Sasori flipped in union.

Everything went silent. A minute later, young footsteps could be heard. Afterwards, Akemi entered the room.

"Deidara-nii, Sasori-nii!" the kid cheered.

"Hmpf. What is it, Akemi?" Sasori asked monotenely.

"I have a gift for you and Deidara-nii" she said, cheerfully.

"A gift? Were you drawing for humiliation, Akemi?" Hidan laughed.

"They can humiliate me if they want to, but that is my gift, and I will give it to them." The 7-year old responded coldly, as she turned to the jashinist. He could swear he got a bit scared from that evil look she gave him.

"Jashin didn't ask you to get defensive."

"Excuse me, Everyone." She looked down.

"Come on Akemi-chan! Tobi is excited!"

"Okay! Here!" Akemi handed over the drawing. Every member came too look at it. They were all shocked.

The picture had both Sasori and Deidara staying on a grass field. The drawing itself was childish, obviously, but not that was shocking. The figures were holding hands. On the bottom was written down 'Please, don't hate each other'

As Akemi was looking at their face expressions, she completely looked down, ashamed.

"I'm sorry" she said quietly. "I just hate it when someone fights with his…" she said the rest part of the sentence in whisper, no one hearing her.

"What?" Konan turned.

"I just hate it…"

"What do you hate, hmm?" Deidara asked.

"Your arguing."

"Why would you care?" Kakuzu added.

"Because. They-" Akemi felt how hard it is, because her stomach hurt.

"Once you begin, Akemi, you must finish" Pein stated.

"Soulmates."

"What do you mean?" Kisame also took part. Was that getting interesting!

"Soul mates." She looked up, yellow eyes narrowing at everyone. "If you are meant to be with someone, your argues might loose him. For Eternity."

Everyone completely felt awkward. Then, Itachi asked, just to make sure:

"Akemi, do those 'soul mates' happen to be Sasori and Deidara?"

"…Yes…" she looked down again.

"But, but,…" Deidara completely blushed deep red.

"Aren't senpai and Sasori boys?" Tobi asked Zetsu.

"Akemi, why would you ever think we are soulmates?" Sasori asked.

"Because! You both are the same, yet so different! You are…like…like….like the Yin and Yang!"

"Yin and Yang?" Pein thought.

"But, dear, they both are guys."

"Konan-chan, why does gender even matter? Is there any difference?" At this point Kisame grinned a bit, because she still didn't know the 'birds and bees' thing.

"Yes! Finally a similarity!" Hidan cheered. "You think they are a married couple like me!"

"No, Hidan-nii. Just soul mates is more than perfect." She smiled softly.

"Damn…"

"Akemi" Deidara called.

"Yes?"

"I...thank you. You are too kind, hmm."

"I will have to agree with Deidara. Thank you." Sasori added.

"And so you aren't mad?"

"Why would they be? You're just a kid- OUCH!" Pein got hit, as Konan took control: "I don't think anyone's mad at you." They all carried on chatting and watching TV.

Later that evening, Sasori and Deidara were in their room. They were talking about that crazy evening, as they stuck Akemi's gift on the wall, so they could always see it. Afterwards, they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" The artists said in union. It was Akemi again.

"What is it, kid, hmm?"

"I just wanted to say it to only you two, because I thought it would be embarrassing."

"Go on." Sasori stated.

"When I was still living at my old house, mom used to use the term 'danna' a lot. And today I realized that.." she began giggling.

"What's wrong about me calling Sasori my master? He is more superior than me, hmm!"

"I know that! It's just that 'danna' can also mean husband" she couldn't keep up and began giggling loudly.

"Oh, hmm…" Deidara actually knew that, but he never thought someone would point that out. So he began faking: "Ohhh, I never knew that! Thanks, Akemi!"

"Suure…Anyways, good night!" Akemi stated and left. As she left, Sasori stared awkwardly at Deidara.

"What, hmm?"

"It's funny I already knew what that could also mean, but do you use it in that way?"

"No, danna. Hmm."

"Good. I think."


End file.
